Halloween Excuse
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Lucy was requested to watch a horror movie. Being a scaredy cat she is, she tried to deny it. And now, Natsu used this as his advantage. *one-shot* Happy Halloween everyone!


**Halloween Excuse**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Hiya! this was supposed to be StiLu but I figured that Sting wouldn't be the best character in this.

Sorry for not updating Because of Her. In fact, I've tried to write the 2nd chapter yesterday but I'm really preoccupied.

Sorry :( Its just I really can't concentrate well.. but don't worry, I will update anytime sooner~

And sorry for not making a drabbles. I'm very busy lately.

I didn't plan to make this one but my thoughts are quite annoying the hell of me. I should make up to all of you by doing this..

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Natsu and Lucy

**Status: **Complete/ One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this. Just the story

**Summary:** Lucy was requested to watch a horror movie. Being a scaredy cat she is, she tried to deny it. And now, Natsu used this as his advantage. *one-shot* Happy Halloween everyone!

* * *

It was Halloween and Lucy wasn't in the guild anymore. She was just visiting the guild earlier and decided that she should just stay in her house. Well its just an excuse to escape the guild. Well the guild is hosting a horror booth and you know Lucy. She's a scaredy cat when it comes to this. But that doesn't stopped her luck. You see, she was currently watching a horror movie that Cana requested her. It sure is scary but she doesn't want to ba called scaredy cat by Cana considering her big mouth. She will surely tell the others.

She sighed. The movie is really terrifying. She almost shouted when the killer was like coming out of the screen. The movie is kinda Suspense with Horror and she hated it. Cursing at the one who made such movie. She closed her eyes at the sound effect of the movie, indicating that the killer was already chasing the blonde girl. Yes, a blonde girl and that didn't failed to scare Lucy terribly. She can't imagine herself in that situation. I mean, how terrible can that be. She shuddered. _Creepy._

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rang that caused Lucy to shout in alarm.

"Oh gosh! Phew.." she said to herself, wiping the beads of sweat on her face.

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong..._

"Oh right! Wait! I'm coming!" Lucy shouted, grabbing the remote as she clicked the 'pause' before walking towards the door.

She expect some kids to asks for sweet but was agaped to see Natsu wearing a dracula costume. He really looked like a vampire demon considering his natural fangs and his costume that was complimented with a red cape while holding a pumpkin head that were full of sweets. He looks handsome, sexy and hot.

"Trick or Treat, Luce!" Natsu greeted while grinning, shoving the pumpkin head in front of her.

"Eh?! Okay, wait a minute." Lucy smiled, going towards the living room grabbing some sweets, clearly missing Natsu's smirk.

Lucy frowned in seeing the empty container. Where is the sweets? She swear she have seen some candies earlier. She was giving some candies to the children earlier and that only proved that there was something left in the container. Oh kami, that means, she can't give sweets to Natsu. Lucy walked towards Natsu who was grinning like an idiot who was clearly tired of waiting as she offered an apologetic smile.

"Uhmmm..sorry Natsu..I guess I runned out of sweets." she said while offering a sheepish smile.

"Oh? Is that so. Well let me stay at your house for a meantime. I'm tired of this." Natsu said, grinning his usual.

"What?! No way! and its your fault and seriously? I thought you don't like something like this?" Lucy said, observing him from head to toe as she quoted in the air.

"Well blame Mira and hey! you didn't give me sweets so let me come in. Pleasssee." Natsu pleaded, blackmailing her which is quite successful. Noting himself for being a good actor at once.

"Okay..come in." Lucy said, opening the door wider, allowing Natsu to come, which he gladly enter.

Natsu quickly throwed his sandals as he dived in Lucy's couch much for her annoyance.

"Natsu..Stop!." Lucy shouted, irritated.

Natsu looked at her and offered her signature grin. He scratched his head as he gave his sweets at her.

"Don't think I will accept that, Pinky." Lucy impatiently said, tapping her foot at the floor.

"Ehrrmmm..Luce, I-I promise I will b-behave." Natsu stuttered, cowering in fear.

"You should be." Lucy said, getting the remote to resume the movie.

Natsu watched the movie, interested and that was then, he noticed Lucy. She was shivering in fear. Everytime the music started to rise, he noticed how it affect her. He watched Lucy again until he can't take it anymore. He hugged her that caused Lucy to be dumbfounded. He was hugging her and she just wanted to stay like that. He is so warm. And for a moment, Lucy didn't mind it.

"Natsu.." she moaned his name causing him to pull her closer.

"Shhh..." he whispered, both didn't mind at the movie.

They stayed like that until the movie was finished much to Lucy's relief but she doesn't want to let go of his embrace.

"Natsu, I'm going to sleep now." Lucy yawned, her eyes nearly drooping.

Natsu chuckled and then suddenly carried Lucy bridal style towards her bed. He laid her down as Lucy caressed his cheeks. Natsu smiled. He quickly remove his upper costume revealing his toned hot body with six pack which made Lucy to drool.

"Like what you see, Luce." Natsu grinned, stretching like a cat.

"Huh? Oh? Ah!" Lucy absentmindedly said, interrupting her daydreaming.

"Ahahaha." Natsu laughed, pounding at the bed that caused Lucy to bounce.

"Okay, Night Natsu!" Lucy said, closing her eyes but peeked at her side hearing Natsu's chuckle that was muffled by a pillow. She frowned.

She grabbed the pillow to see Natsu and shouted in a sharp tone that caused Natsu to cover his ears. Natsu had a mask on his face and it was actually scary. It looks like real. Zombie with a scar and what was that? A screw on the head? It looks like a combination of Frankenstein.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, smacking him in the head.

"Oww..Luce..I'm just trying to scare y-" "owwww" Lucy smacked him in the head again.

Natsu began nursing his head and decided to throw the mask which Lucy sighed in relief. Lucy was staring at the mask and nearly shouted.

_"Is it moving?" she thought as she rubbed her eyes. _

She must be tired and imagining things. Yeah..that must be it. She peeked at Natsu and smiled. He was snoring with a cute grin etched on his face. She reached towards his face and carefully pushed his bangs aside. He's so cute. She can't help but giggled at he's handsome face. She was about to glance at him one last time when she saw the mask move at the corner of her eye. She looked at Natsu and groaned. She glance at the mask and decided to investigate. Carefully, she stood up and slowly walked at the mask, stopping everytime she took a step.

She was now a foot distance at the mask and she kicked the mask quickly. She screamed but was quickly muffled by a hand. She recognized those hands. It was Natsu's. She nearly kicked him but was stopped when Natsu raised his arms in a surrendering manner.

"Okay..You got me." Natsu said, throwing the frog at the window at the same time the mask too.

But Lucy didn't noticed a blue-furred cat was actually hiding under the window and was currently receiving a reward from Natsu.

"Here..thanks Happy!" Natsu said as he gave him a fish. _(Where did the fish came? hahaha)_

"Thanks!" Happy whispered back, flapping his wings as he flew away with a plastic of sweets.

So yeah, Natsu was the one who ordered Happy to stole Lucy's sweets.

"Oh gosh..I should buy Lucy some." He said, smiling, walking towards the sleeping Lucy.

He caressed her cheeks down to her lips as he kissed her forehead.

"But it was all worth it." Natsu murmured, tucking the both of them as he hugged her.

"Goodnight, Luce." he mumbled, pulling her closer as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

oh..yeah..I'm sleepy

You already know the reason

please leave a review.

**Maybe I should make more NaLu fics..What do you think?**


End file.
